DreamS Kenshuusei
DreamS Kenshuusei (also known as Dreaming Eggs) is a collection of young girls selected through auditions (or added specially by Tsunku) who are receiving dance and vocal lessons in the hopes that they will one day be able to debut as a full idol within DreamS. Not yet being full members within DreamS, the girls don't receive a great deal of work, mainly just perfoming at DreamS concerts as backing dancers for the major acts. The Kenshuusei also hold their own concerts. Some Kenshuusei have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. Although not an official group of DreamS, they are still assigned a group color. Their DreamS group color is Chocolate. Current Members Generation One (2009.10.28): *Sasaki Naomi (佐々木直美) as a part of Ωmega *Kobayashi Rie (小林理恵) as a part of Ωmega Generation Three (2011.01.27):' *Toyama Kanon (富山カノン) as a part of Ωmega Generation Four (2011.09.14): *Itou Nao (伊藤奈央) as a part of Ωmega Generation Six (2013.06.27): *Tachibana Katsura (立花桂) *Kugimiya Shizuka (釘宮静香) *Kyouzuka Saori (経塚沙織) *Kikuchi Suzuka (菊池鈴鹿) *Hashimoto Ryoko (橋本涼子) Generation Seven (2013.08.17) *Nishiuchi Rena (西内玲奈) *Nishikino Noa (西木野ノア) *Amekiri Nagisa (雨桐渚) Generation Eight (2014.03.10) *Ishihara Yumeha (石原 夢葉) *Ashikaga Setsuna (足利刹那) *Ono Rumika (小野ルミカ) *Takemitsu Ruriko (武満るり子) *Tomonaga Konami (友永コナミ) *Yoshioka Mikoto (吉岡美琴) *Kitano Asuna (北野アスナ) 'DreamS Korea Generation Two (2013.01.31) *Nam Hyojung (남 효 정) *Im Jihyun (임 지현) *Lee Yunhee (리 윤 희) Generation Three (2014.02.20) *Moon Hyeseon (문 혜 썬) *Kwon Yujin (권 유진) Former Members Debuted Members *NeXus (ネクサス) (graduated on May 2011) **Yamada Ayumu (山田歩) (Generation 1) **Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春) (Generation 1) **Sugiura Asuka (杉浦明日香) (Generation 1) **Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美) (Generation 1) **Fujiwara Kumiko (藤原久美子) (Generation 1) *Fujiwara Hanako (藤原花子) (Graduated in March 2011 and became a DreamS soloist) (Generation 1) *Akimoto Yumi (秋元由美) (Graduated on June 2010 and became a DreamS soloist) (Generation 1) *KuroShiro (玄史郎) (graduated on March 2013) **Watanabe Kimiko (渡辺公子) (Generation 1) **Kimura Manami (木村愛美) (Generation 1) *Tanaka Chiharu (田中千春) (graduated on March 2013 and became a DreamS soloist) (Generation 1) *Groovy Candy! (グルービーキャンディ!) (graduated on April 2013) **Aisaka Minori (逢坂実乃梨) (Generation 2) **Takigawa Arisa (多岐川有紗) (Generation 2) **Hirose Kana (広瀬加奈) (Generation 2) **Uehara Yuna (植原優奈) (Generation 3) **Mizusawa Chiho (水沢千穂) (Generation 4) **Kosuga Kirino (小菅桐野) (Generation 2) **Asakawa Sakura (浅川佐倉) (Generation 3) **Shirakawa Nanami (白川七海) (Generation 4) **Kushieda Mai (櫛枝舞) (Generation 5) *YUME (graduated on July 2013) **Matsumoto Yuuka (Generation 2) **Murakami Ume (Generation 2) *Nakagawa Nagi (中川奈義) (graduated on July 2013 and became a DreamS Soloist) (Generation 5) *Nagase Mirei (長瀬実嶺) (graduated on November 2013 and became a 2nd Generation Polaris Alpha Member) (Generation 7) DreamS Korea Kenshuusei *Vega β (graduated February 2011; known as First Generation DreamS Korea Kenshuusei) **Seo Miyoung (DKK Generation 1) **Choi Hana (DKK Generation 1) **Song Sunmi (DKK Generation 1) **Bae Saera (DKK Generation 1) **Hwang Suzy (DKK Generation 1) *Kim Yunmi (graduated on November 2013 and became a 2nd Generation Vega β member) (DKK Generation 2) Members who left *Fujii Saki (藤井咲) (Generation 5; left due to moving overseas) *Kudou Mari (工藤麻里) (Generation 4; left to join The Idol Project as a soloist) *Mashiro Ami (ましろ亜美) (Transfer Kenshuusei; returned to H!P DIVAS.) *NYANKEES (ニャンキース) (graduated on November 2013 and became a newly formed group under The Idol Project) **Hirasawa Hikari (平沢ひかり) (Generation 3) **Sugisaki Yui (杉崎ゆい) (Generation 6) **Nakamoto Marina (中本マリーナ) (Generation 6) **Fujisaki Tomoyo (藤崎知世) (Generation 7) **Otokawa Sana (大塔河佐奈) (Generation 7) *Tokki Gisa (graduated on December 2013 and became a newly formed group under Suteki Project) **Sakamoto Hitomi (坂本ひとみ) (Generation 3) **Sugiyama Momo (杉山もも) (Generation 4) **Yamazaki Alice (山崎アリス) (Generation 6) **Yamamoto Riko (山本理子) (Generation 7) **Yamamoto Yuko (山本裕子) (Generation 7) *Mochizuki Atsuko (望月敦子) (Generation 1; joined as a new member of KuroShiro in 2014) *Hayashi Kotone (林琴音) (Generation 1; joined as a new member of KuroShiro in 2014) *Oonishi Eri (大西絵理) (Generation 1; joined as a new member of KuroShiro in 2014) History DreamS Kenshuusei/Dreaming Eggs mostly serve as backup dancers at various DreamS concerts. Some Eggs have also acted in various dramas, plays and musicals. The only units made up entirely of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei are KuroShiro and Printemps who regularly participate in cultural festivals alongside NeXus and Polaris α. 2009 After the DreamS Audition for soon-group Polaris α, Tsunku held an DreamS Kenshuusei Audition and 15 girls passed (coincidentally, all 15 girls had auditioned for the DreamS Audition for Polaris α) and became the first generation DreamS Kenshuusei on October 28. 2010 Tsunku decided to add a second generation DreamS Kenshuusei and held an audition. There were rumors that a new group was to form within DreamS because of the big numbers of Kenshuusei at the time. A total of 6 girls were added. This was the biggest number of Kenshuusei in total at the time, adding up to 19 girls. 2011 On January 27, Tsunku added a Generation three to Kenshuusei, breaking the biggest number of Kenshuusei in total, from 19 to 22. On February 7, Tsunku announced that kenshuusei member Fujiwara Hanako was to graduate on March 6 and become the first DreamS soloist. She debuted on March 28, with "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari". On April 26, the rumors of a new group had been proven true as Tsunku announced that he was going to make a new group out of the 5 most popular Kenshuusei (in other words, the Top 5 most popular Kenshuusei at the time) which were Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko. Their group was to be named NeXus. They started off as an indie group, and later major debuted on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 In January, Tsunku announced two new units who were to debut at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert, called "KuroShiro" and "Nihon Kiss". KuroShiro consisted of DreamS Kenshuusei leader Watanabe Kimiko and Kimura Manami. Nihon Kiss consisted of Oonishi Eri, Mochizuki Atsuko & Hayashi Kotone. 2013 All the current kenshuusei appeared as backdancers at the DreamS ~Cagayake!~ Spring 2013 Concert. There is a rumor that a new group is to form in October. The rumors were confirmed as Tsunku announced a mass Kenshuusei graduation when he made Kenshuusei units KuroShiro and Printemps official groups and Tanaka Chiharu was to become a DreamS soloist. They graduated on March 1. On March 1, it was also announced that 5 other Kenshuusei would make up another DreamS group, this time focusing on the cute type of music. The members were to be Aisaka Minori, Koizumi Ichigo, Kosuga Kirino, Hirose Kana, Uehara Yuna, Mizusawa Chiho, Asakawa Sakura, Shirakawa Nanami, and Kushieda Mai It was announced that their group name was to be Groovy Candy!, as they were all known for having powerful vocals while singing live. They graduated from Kenshuusei on April 13. It was announced on March 14, that DreamS Kenshuusei Kudou Mari, Kotobuki Kana and Hashimoto Ryoko were to be seiyuus for a new DreamS anime called "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago!". It is to focus on the crazy life of the 3 Mihama sisters -- Mihama Haru, Mihama Natsumi, and Mihama Aki, and how they go on with their days. It is similar to Minami-ke. It was announced that 2 new DreamS Kenshuusei units were to sing the OPs and EDs for the anime. The first unit was to be called Niji Girls, which included Matsumoto Yuuka, Murakami Ume, Sasaki Naomi, Kobayashi Rie, Sakamoto Hitomi, Yamazaki Alice, and Tachibana Katsura..The second unit was to be called OtomeShiki, which included the 3 kenshuuseis and seiyuus. They were to focus on fun and serious songs (most likely anime-like songs). Niji Girls sang the opening, "Kimi he to Tsunagu Kokoro", whilst OtomeShiki sang the ending, "Zettai Colorful Sengen". On July 1, Nakagawa Nagi graduated from the program and became DreamS Soloist. 2 new DreamS Kenshuusei units were also announced. The first one was to be called METALLICA and focused on Metal, but added cuteness to it. It was to include Hirasawa Hikari as vocals, and Sugisaki Yui & Nakamoto Marina as scream & dance. The second DreamS Kenshuusei unit was called The K-Team, which included members Kyouzuka Saori, Kikuchi Suzuka and Kugimiya Shizuka, who's last names started with K. They were to focus on cute, cool songs. They will all debut on July 15, 2013. On July 12, the unit Ωmega was announced. The members were revealed to be Sasaki Naomi, Kobayashi Rie, Toyama Kanon, and Itou Nao. They are an indies group working towards a major debut. On July 24, Kudou Mari was transferred to The Idol Project to become a soloist. On August 1, Sakamoto Hitomi was transferred to Hello! Project DIVAS. while DIVAS. member Mashiro Ami was transferred to DreamS Kenshuusei. On November 20, 6 Kenshuuseis graduated from the program -- Nagase Mirei, Hirasawa Hikari, Sugisaki Yui, Nakamoto Marina, Fujisaki Tomoyo, and Otokawa Sana. Nagase Mirei joined Polaris Alpha as a 2nd Generation Member, whilst the other 5 graduates became a newly formed group called "NYANKEES" that will debut under The Idol Project. Dreams Kenshuusei Units *The K-Team (2013 - Present) (Kyouzuka Saori, Kikuchi Suzuka, Kugimiya Shizuka) *Niji Girls (2013 - Present) (Hashimoto Ryoko, Sakamoto Hitomi, Yamazaki Alice, Tachibana Katsura) *Ωmega (2013 - Present) (Sasaki Naomi, Kobayashi Rie, Toyama Kanon, Itou Nao) Former Units *METALLICA (2013 - December 2013) (Hirasawa Hikari, Sugisaki Yui, Nakamoto Marina) *KuroShiro (2012 - 2013) (Watanabe Kimiko, Kimura Manami) *Nihon Kiss (2012 - 2013) (Oonishi Eri, Mochizuki Atsuko, Hayashi Kotone) Singles #2012.11.14 ~Remake~ Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/gz7g8h83skn6fm4d7f6h Koi no Shirushi ~ DreamS Kenshuusei ver. lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFx8lgMqN7I Song #2013.12.14 Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa! METALLICA #2013.07.15 Ijime, Datte, Zettai #2013.08.15 Headbangeeeeerrrrr!! The K-Team #2013.07.15 Kiss no Ryuusei Niji Girls #2013.05.15 Lolita Strawberry in Summer #2013.07.17 Cheki Love #2013.08.17 Very Very Like U Category:DreamS Category:DreamS Kenshuusei